Return of the Forest Folk
by Kaizen Kitty
Summary: Parasitic bees don't die themselves, and the anger of Elyurias is not so easily quelched. There is a reason behind everything. With Shion gone, Nezumi finally realizes what he lost.


"Idiot. Let's go!"

Razor sharp nails grabbed his shirt collar from behind, and tugged him along with her. But Nezumi resisted Dogkeeper's insistent tugs, and she was too small to lift him.

"Oi! Eve, stop wasting everybody's time. Get up and leave." Rikiga snarled.

And before Nezumi knew it, he was lifted up in the air, hoisted over a shoulder. No, Shion.

"Shion!"

He reached out. But the form under his black jacket did not move. Shion did not sit up and cry out his name, did not reach out for him. Shion was dead.

"No. No, he's not ready to die yet. There is so much…that I should show him. That I… haven't shown him…"

Tears dropped down on Rikiga's shoulder as they ran. Ran out of the ruins, down the stairs, taking three flights at a time. And even when they made it out safely, unharmed save from a couple of bruises, Nezumi continued to shout. Even when the Correctional Facility exploded behind their backs, Nezumi demanded them to put him down, to bring him back. Bring whom back? They would ask. Though it was close to obvious what he meant.

They came out to a swarm of bees. Bees spreading rapidly over the city. Buzzing and leaving over the outer wall, heading for the West Block. Soon enough, a bee came in sight, closing in on their small party. Rikiga began to tremble on his knees, sweat poured down his back in copious quantities.

"Get him out of here."

"Huh?"

Dogkeeper had stepped between Rikiga and the bee, rifle in her hands.

"Get out of here you fucking slime ball!"

"But, Dogkeeper…"

Rikiga took a few steps forwards, when the girl unlatched the safety pin and opened fire on the bee.

"Just…go!"

With that Rikiga ran, faster than he'd ever done before. Out of the city, away from this hell hole. As far as his chubby wine-spoilt legs would carry him. In the forest, he had to stop to take a breath. Gently he laid the unconscious boy down on the bed of pine needles beside him. He was still bleeding, but Rikiga had no doubt he'd make it. The wounds weren't serious enough. They were not fatal.

"Karan…"

He grasped his forehead, tugging at what little was left of his hair.

"Karan, can you forgive me?"

Just as he opened his forlorn eyes, a bee appeared above him.

"No!" Rikiga screamed.

"No, it's not fair! Karan, Karan, Karan!"

But his prayers went unanswered, when the giant insect scooped down and bit him in the neck. Not a second later Rikiga lost consciousness.

* * *

Some strange buzzing close by made Nezumi open his eyes. A bleach white light covered his view. And for a second he thought he could see Shion. He reached out to touch that incredibly white hair of his, but drew back upon instinct. There, next to him, was an enormous yellow bee, hovering over Rikiga's face and… And inserting something into it? He gasped in horror as he saw the bee slip some sticky goo into the man's neck.

As if on cue, the bee reared its ugly head at Nezumi. Almost challenging, it stared back at him. The thing looked almost human. And that look… He recognized it. Nezumi knew that look all too well. Without thinking any further, he jumped up and ran, the bee still hot on his heels.

I have to run, be strong – there's no other way out. Have to leave this place behind me. He tried telling himself as his breath hitched at the back of his throat. Steady now, calm your breathing. You can do this. He could run another twenty kilometers, no sweat.

Leave all behind me. Wait, no, I cannot do that. Nezumi chanced a quick glance over his shoulder. The killer bee had not left yet. I can't. I can't leave him behind. The bee was getting tired now – its wings were fluttering less rapidly. Until the damn thing came to a halt, and eventually returned to its nest in No.6. Most likely to get back up, Nezumi thought. That is…that is where Shion is! Nezumi slowed his pace to a walk, still going in the opposite direction of the city.

That was when an unpleasant thought came to his mind. No, not _is_. That is where Shion _was_…

A quickly set up messy camp fire had to do for today evening. If nothing else, at least it would keep the animals away. Nezumi had left No.6's famous woods by now, coming to a more spacious valley like area. Small trees but mostly grass lined the soft hilltops. And in this pit, they provided the perfect shelter from the wind. A few rocks around it, to make sure the fire would not spread.

Still, when he curled up to sleep, he felt so utterly cold. Nearly getting his hair burnt had taught him not to get too close to the camp fire. And so he lay a ways from it, shivering. This would have never happened…never happened if…

If what, actually? Nezumi raked his brain for clues. Could he have done anything to prevent this? He could have moved out, perhaps. Could have taken Shion far away from disaster, far away from No.6. But how could he have known? And then, Shion had been so adamant on staying. They never could have rescued his mother. And he would never leave her.

"Shion. SHION!"

Nezumi cried out into the hollow wind, whistling and blowing up in the leaves above him.

"Shion…"

A choked sob came from his lips, as he hugged himself closer. He remembered the touch, remembered the feel of another body next to his. Oh, what would he have given… Nezumi closed his eyes to breathe out the one thought still on his mind.

"I love you."


End file.
